This Could Be The Night
by KillYourChildren
Summary: Harry's planed a christmas gift for someone very special.


1**This Could Be The Night**

The snow fell softly as Harry Potter stood outside gazing out into white nothingness. He took his glasses off and closes his eyes, letting the flakes fall upon his eyes. Her face was running through his mind, slow pictures of beauty burned inside his memory. He remembered what it had felt like to kiss the lips of an angel. And all the while he could not believe it had actually happened. He opened his yes and rest his blurry vision upon the sky.

Poetry filled his head as he mentally wrote a song in his head. He put his glasses back on and turned to face Hogwarts. As he walked through the great doors to the castle, he saw Christmas decorations everywhere. Tinsel, lights, and ornaments lined the halls and the various little trees along the corridors. He looked up to find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger holding conversation at the top of a staircase. They both had smiles on their lips with their head slightly down.

Harry proceeded into the Great Hall where there was a rather giant Christmas tree in the far left corner of the room. Harry sat down and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle out of his school bag and began to compose his mental poem on to paper. It took him no more than five minutes to write as he looked over and revised his poem that he would develop into a song later that evening.

Somewhere along Ron and Hermione's conversation, they decided to go into the Great Hall for dinner. They stopped walking when they got to Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder to find the two holding hands. He looked at their faces and they just smiled and looked at each other. A chuckle escaped Harry's mouth as he was pleased for them both. Yet on the inside, it made him more aware of how alone he was. More aware of his feelings for Cho Chang.

He put his poem away and enjoyed dinner with his friends. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, as much as you two used to quarrel." Harry smiled almost forcefully.

"Well, it just sort of happened, Harry. One minute we were fighting, the next, I told her that I liked her and it all sort of just fell into place." Ron blushed a little.

"We were actually fighting about you, Harry." Hermione said, her eyes softening. "I think you're fine, but Ron thinks you've been rather distant lately."

"What?" Harry said, kind of shocked.

"Well, yeah. You've been off on your own being thoughtful and quite. You haven't said much since you and Cho-"

"Yes. I am aware of that but just let me be. I"m planning something for her." Harry interrupted.

"Oh? Planning what?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I'm not saying. No one will know until tomorrow night."

"So it's a Christmas gift?" Ron stated more than asked.

"Sort of. I'll see you two later. I''m off to prepare it." And with that, Harry grabbed his book bag and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

He dropped his book bag on a random couch and dashed up to his dormitory to fetch his acoustic guitar.

Back in the common room, he pulled out his song and began to strum the strings of the guitar and adjusting the knobs at the top of the fret board. Once his instrument was tuned he began to combine chords together to form a melody that fit to the mood of the song. At last he had found the perfect combination of low notes and higher notes to produce a very moving song and as he played he began to sing out loud his song.

He got through his song three times before someone walked into the great all. He decided he would go through the song in his mind and gathered his belongings and went up to his dormitory. Laying in bed, the song ran through his mind a good five more times before he fell into a slumber.

The next morning, Harry awoke to Ron tapping him on the shoulder. "Harry, you've got presents!"

Harry received a new ornament for his Firebolt from Hermione, a 'Weird Sisters' shirt from Ron, and various other items from his friends. While going through his gifts, he found a box he hadn't opened yet. It was wrapped in silver paper and had a red bow on top. He opened it to find it was a piece of mistletoe from Cho. Harry's stomach dropped as he was filled with joy.

That night at Christmas dinner, there was a Christmas show. First years to seventh years expressed their talent as the others watched. Harry was booked last to perform his song. The fourth year girl before him finished singing "Silent Night" and bowed as Harry pulled out his guitar. Many people looked around, astonished.

He walked on to the stage, nervousness eating at his stomach as he looked at the crowd. He sat down on a stool and bent into the microphone and said, "She knows who she is. Merry Christmas." and began to strum the guitar chords. "This song is called "Perfect.""

Immediately, all nervousness vanished and he sang out to Cho.

"I Can't be held responsible  
for anything that I  
say to you tonight,  
and I won't be held responsible for anything that I  
want to do to you.  
Expect the unexpected  
can tell you've been neglected, are you feeling like   
this could be the night that everything is right  
it feels so perfect  
and we're all we want feel right now.  
This could be the night  
if you're so perfect  
I just hope I'm not oblivious.

Ask me one more question  
about how it's gonna be with this infection  
and how we're going to live without each other  
is this called hell? Expect the unexpected   
can tell you've been neglected  
are you feeling alright now?   
Expect the unexpected  
I know you've been neglected  
are you feeling like  
this could be the night that everything is right.  
It feels so perfect  
and we're all we want to feel right now.  
This could be the night if you're so perfect

I just hope I'm not oblivious.   
oblivious.  
..feels so perfect I know it's right  
this could be the night,  
that we become one.  
We'll know it's right   
this could be the night  
that we become one."

Harry finished singing and the Great Hall erupted in cheers. His eyes searched for Cho's. When he found them, they were soaked with tears and a huge smile rested upon her lips. She got up out of the crowd and hugged him deeply on stage.

"That was the best gift ever, Harry! Thank you!" Cho choked on her tears. Harry just smiled and hugged her again. From then on, Harry and Cho were inseperable.

–End--


End file.
